Sang Pangeran Narsis dan Sang Puteri Fujoshi
by Alexandra Anya Braginskaya
Summary: Seorang puteri bangsawan yang mempunyai sifat bringas dan sebenarnya adalah fujoshi dan seorang pangeran yang mempunyai sifat narsis dan ingin diakui ke-awesome-annya itu akan dijodohkan, apa jadinya mereka nanti? PrusHung.


**Author's note: Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha #plakk... oke, kali ini author lagi galau, karena uas author yang blegugnya setengah jidad itu! SETANNN! MAU DIBAKAR TERNYATA YA TUH KERTAS TAK MAKAN JUGA TUH KERTAS! LAPER GW! Gila ya? Maap...**

**Ide fic ini dibuat saat ada scone dirumah author (ga ada hubungannya!), yah... bisa dibilang ini adalah ide secara tiba-tiba, ya mungkin jelek sih... Cuma dibaca dulu ya #ngarep. **

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC, OC, AU, abal, Miss Typo, dll. Oh, ya, ini adalah curahan hati seorang fujoshi, mohon komentarnya. **

**Pairing: PrusHung, UsxFem!Uk (Oke, karena ceritanya gay masih dilarang, jadi Arthur saya transgenderin aja ya? Namanya Alice kan?).**

**Listening to: Who Says~ Selena Gomez.**

**Special Thanks: Athenne 'dodolerz' Thalia (AHAHAHAHAHA), Kikuchi 'suka makan ayam' Lawliet (?), The Lord of King the Asem Fujoshi.**

* * *

><p><em>Fanfic ini dipersembahkan untuk semua otaku dan fujoshi di dunia ini...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Ah-<em> pesta yang cukup menyebalkan, memang aku menyukai gaun yang saat ini kupakai, gaun indah berwarna hijau lembut dan berenda putih, cocok dengan rambut panjangku yang berwarna coklat, berbeda sekali dengan penampilanku yang biasanya... penampilan sebagai seorang _otaku _danjuga sebagai seorang _fujoshi._

Penampilan, dengan kaos bergambar tokoh _anime _kesukaanku tidak lupa dengan tambahan keringatku setelah mengejar-kejar _mangsa_ku, tidak lupa dengan rambut berkuncir kuda berantakan agar memudahkanku untuk mengejar para _korban_, kamera digital yang selalu bertengger di leherku, beberapa lapis tissue didalam tas pinggangku, jangan lupa dengan wajan penggorengan yang selalu kubawa, oke, itu hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, bukan untuk membuat yang _uke_ pingsan dan _menelanjanginya _sampai sang _seme_ datang dan akhirnya _memakan _sang uke, oke, kembali ke topik.

Wajahku yang sekarang ditutupi oleh _make-up _mahal, _lipstik_ berwarna merah muda, _eyeshadow _hitam, dan juga beberapa olesan bedak bertengger diwajahku.

_Sungguh..._

Berbeda dengan aku yang biasanya, mungkin _teman-temanku _bisa menertawakan aku dengan make-up seperti ini. Wajahku yang biasa kotor dengan tanah, keringatku sendiri, dan minyak yang dihasilkan oleh wajahku sendiri, juga wajah berseri-berseri saat melihat _adegan-adegan _yang menurutku mendebarkan! Entah apa kata orang, mau adegan itu dianggap menjijikkan, aku tidak peduli.

_Entah..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia Axis Power<strong> ** Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Sang Pangeran Narsis dan Sang Puteri Fujoshi © Alexandra Anya Braginskaya.**

"_Bila hidup ditakdirkan sebagaimana manusia itu boneka, rasanya pahit seperti obat. Tetapi bila hidup ditakdirkan dengan kekuatan manusia itu sendiri, rasanya lembut seperti cinta."_

* * *

><p>"Eli... ah, anak itu hanya anak kecil yang menyukai <em>cartoon, <em>dasar anak jaman sekarang, bisanya buang-buang uang hanya untuk membeli barang **tak berharga **seperti itu." Ibuku tertawa, bergosip dengan temannya, menggosipi aku, ingin rasanya aku menjotos wajah ibuku sendiri, tapi itu tidak mungkin kan?

"Wah... Nesia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya di Amerika, ya? Hebat benar..." dan ibuku lagi-lagi memuji anak tamu, memang bu, aku ini tidak bisa diandalkan, pekerjaanku hanyalah _cosplay, membeli doujinshi yaoi, _dan hal-hal lain yang ibu tidak setujui, tetapi aku juga anakmu...

Berapa sakit hati saat kau mengejek anime, saat ibu tidak setuju dengan hal-hal yang berbau dunia _imajinasi_-ku, dimana saat ibu memuji orang lain dan mengucilkan diriku, sudah berapa lama? Mungkin... ini akan terus berjalan sampai saat aku menyatakan bahwa aku tidak suka 'dibedakan'.

"Eh-eh, itu Elizabeta kan?" tanya seorang gadis dengan gaun berwarna merah muda, dengan centil ia menunjukku. "Gosipnya dia suka sama pasangan orang-orang _gay_ lho..."

_Hhhh..._

Capek, badanku rasanya tergerak untuk memukul gadis itu dengan wajan _legendaris_-ku. Hhh... apa salahnya bila aku menyukai _gay,_ mereka yang saling sayang, saling cinta, tetapi malah kalian yang ribut. Kadangkala aku berpikir untuk berteriak kata-kata kasar yang selalu berputar-putar diotakku untuk meneriaki mereka.

Sakit berada di tengah pesta, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman belakang.

_Ngomong-ngomong..._

Apakah aku sudah cerita bahwa ini adalah pesta untuk memilih jodoh sang pangeran negara ini? _Yah_... jangan sangka aku datang kesini hanya untuk hal bodoh seperti itu, hanya ibuku yang menyuruhku kok, jujur, lebih baik aku mencari _mangsa. _Tetapi, aku sedikit berharap, sedikitnya tiga harapan. Baiklah, mari kita lihat harapanku...

Harapan pertama: Sungguh! Aku berharap sang pangeran memilih seorang_ laki-laki _untuk jodohnya... Oke, itu harapanku pertama datang kepesta ini.

Harapan kedua: Setidaknya, aku dapat melihat _adegan-adegan _'itu' ya, setidaknya satu-dua kecelakaan kecil sudah cukup membuatku senang, apalagi saat ada kecelakaan besar, dan lebih baik yang sangat-sangat besar... kekekeke...

Harapan ketiga: Oke, kali ini, harapan yang cukup tidak mungkin, karena setidaknya akan menghanguskan harapan nomor satu, aku berharap dipilih oleh sang pangeran dan akan segera meng'legal'kan semua hubungan sesama jenis. Cukup gila bukan? Lagipula, aku agak tidak setuju karena, mungkin aku tidak menyukai sifat sang pengeran...

Imajinasi yang cukup bodoh bukan...?

BRAAKK!

Kuperhatikan orang yang telah menabrakku, dia, pakaian norak dan sepertinya keliatan mahal, bagaimana tidak kerlap-kerlip berlian ada menempel rapi di pakaiannya, rambut albinonya dengan mata merahnya, dan juga burung kuning bulat dan pastinya hidup yang memutar-putar diatas kepalanya. Pemuda ini... sungguh..._aneh._

"Beraninya engkau menabrakku yang sangat-sungguh-real _awesome,_" katanya sambil memegangi kepalanya, mungkin tadi aku menabrak kepalanya... "Dasar gak awesome."

"Hah? Tumben ada orang yang mengaku dirinya _asem._" ejekku dengan senyuman laknat cantik andalan saat menemukan doujinshi berrate M, hell yeah! Oke, aku sudah mulai 'kumat' lagi, mana obatku, biarkan aku meminumnya dengan teratur kali ini.

"Hei, hanya orang bodoh yang tidak mengakui ke-_awesome-_anku," Pemuda itu ber'narsis'ria, dengan gaya superhero. "Perkenalkan, namaku Gilbert Beilschmidt, seorang ksatria yang sangat awesome, hidup sebagai orang awesome, memiliki baju awesome, dan jangan lupa rambut, hidung, mulut, dan semua hal yang menempel di dekat diriku termasuk alisku ini sangatlah awesome!" teriak pemuda itu, yah... setidaknya satu orang bodoh lagi kutemui hari ini.

"Kau... _gila_ ya...?"

* * *

><p>"Dan, karena aku awesome, kau harus meminta maaf seribu kali didepanku dengan cara mencium kakiku yang awesome ini!" suruh pemuda itu, ngotot sekali dia, demi wajan penggorenganku yang cantik, aku tidak akan meminta maaf padanya, lebih baik aku membakar semua koleksi doujinshi <em>yaoi<em>-ku!

"Lebih baik aku kembali ke pesta menyebalkan itu daripada minta maaf pada orang jelek sepertimu! Lebih baik kau yang minta maaf padaku! Atau... kau mau mencium wajanku?" tanyaku sambil mengeluarkan senjata andalanku, wajan.

"Tidak kau yang harus minta maaf! Masa' aku dibilang _gil_-"

PRANG!

Dan akhirnya wajan penggorenganku mencium-nya.

"Adaw! Sakit bodoh! Dasar gak _aweso_-"

PRANG!

"Ngomong lagi, aku bakal gebuk lagi!" bentak-ku sambil berkali-kali memukul pemuda albino sok _awesome_ itu. "Ayo ngomong lagi kalo berani, kumasukkan kau langsung ke liang kubur!" ancamku. Dengan bringas aku tetap memaksakan dia _mencium _wajanku terus-menerus. "Kalau kau dipukul oleh wajanku dan wajahmu sampai tidak berbentuk, itu malah bagus!"

PRANG!

"Kau ini perempuan bukan sih?"

PRANG!

"AAARRGHHH!"

PRANG!

"Hei! Jangan pukuli pangeran Gilbert!" teriak salah satu maid kerajaan dari arah pintu pesta, dan aku benar-benar terkejut... Dia bilang apa tadi? Pangeran... Aku berhenti memukuli pemuda bodoh ini dan diam menatapnya.

"Pangeran tidak apa-apa?" tanya maid itu sambil membantu pemuda yang kupukuli tadi, mimik kwatirnya tersirat dalam wajahnya.

"Aku yang awesome ini tidak apa-apa," kata pemuda itu sambil berdiri. "Hei, gadis bodoh, kenapa kau bengon seperti itu? Kau akhirnya bisa melihat ke-awesome dari diriku ini ya?" tanya pemuda tu dengan nada pd.

Ya... yang bisa kulakukan adalah...

_Cengo..._

* * *

><p>"Maaf, maaf... sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena kelakuan putriku, Elizabeta, memang otaknya sedikit linglung." lagi-lagi... Ini sudah yang ketiga-kalinya ibuku menunduk minta maaf pada... siapa? Gil... oh iya! Gilbert! Ya, pokoknya ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya.<p>

"Ibu..." panggilku. "Ngapain minta maaf sama pangeran aneh macam dia?"

"Eli!"

"Sudahlah, aku sang pangeran awesome ini sudah memaafkan kalian berdua, atau bisa dibilang hanya gadis bringas ini..." kata Gilbert sambil menunjuk-nunjuk diriku. "Hush hush, pergi kau bringas." katanya sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya.

Dan... aku mulai murka _lagi_.

"Dasar setaaannnn!" teriakku sambil memukulinya(lagi). "Kamunya aja yang aneh, aku ini tidak bringas bodoh! Mending aku tadi berhenti memukulimu! Dan aku bukan anjing yang perlu kau usir! Kubunuh kau!"

"Eliii...!" teriak ibuku sambil menarik-narik lengan gaunku, bersama para pelayan lainnya yang sudah memenggang tanganku, dan aku tidak peduli, yang kuinginkan hanyalah membunuh pangeran sok awesome didepanku ini... ya...! Bunuh orang ini Elizabeta... 'bunuh bunuh bunuh bunuh.' suruh batinku.

"Arghh...!" teriak pangeran bodoh itu. "Singkirkan perempuan bringas ini dari sini, dia gak awesome!"

"CEREWET! MATI AJA KAU!"

Dan kami lagi-lagi membuat keributan ditaman kerajaan, dan tanpa disadari ayah dari pangeran, King Alfred melihat aku yang sedang memukuli Gilbert dengan wajan penggorenganku, Gilbert yang sedang berusaha kabur dari cekramanku dan juga pukulan wajan ajaibku, juga ibuku yang berusaha menarik-narik gaunku untuk menghentikan aku memukuli Gilbert.

Queen Alice, ratu bangsa kami, mendekati suaminya yang sedang senyam-senyum sendiri sambil melihat ke arah taman, "Alfred, apa sih yang lihat?" tanyanya.

"Akhirnya Gilbert punya pacar, pacarnya bringas lagi," kata Alfred senang. "Ternyata dia sudah bisa memilih wanita yang 'kuat'. Uhm... gadis yang cocok ya..." lanjut Alfred sambil tetap senyam-senyum.

"You Git! Itu mah namanya mukulin Gilbert..."kata Alice sambil memukul punggung Alfred. Dan, tidak lama kemudian Alice malah cekikikan sendiri, "Gadis yang berbeda ya."

Dasar orangtua yang senang bila anaknya mendapatkan perempuan yang _mengerikan_. Sungguh malang nasibmu Gilbert, aku turut berduka cita.

Kembali ke diriku dan Gilbert, dengan keadaan yang masih sama, saling pukul karena akhirnya dia membalas, dan itu membuat wajan penggorenganku terlempar, itu membuat kita saling adu jotos, saling jotos-jotosan dan membuat ibuku pasrah, juga membuat para pelayan, juga para tamu melihat kita, mungkin bagi mereka aku adalah gadis yang tidak tahu malu?

_Bodo amat._..

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, setelah kami adu jotos, dan para pelayan berusaha melerai, kami bisa dipisahkan, aku dan ibuku dipanggil ke ruang tengah kerajaan untuk menemui raja dan ratu.<p>

Dan...

Ibuku marah-marah... blablablabla...

Semenjak kami berjalan, dari pintu masuk sampai di lorong menuju ke ruang tengah kerajaan ibuku terus mengomel. "Kamu sih Eli! Dia itu pangeran, kalo nanti kamu dihukum gimana? Mending kalo hukumannya penjara, kalo nanti kepala kamu dipenggal gimana? Ibu-kan jadi repot." kata ibuku misah-misuh sendiri.

"Iya-iya, maaf... Salah orang bodoh itu jug-"

"Pangeran Gilbert!" ibuku menegaskan.

"Oke, pangeran Gilbert, bu... dia juga salah, karena pertama-tama tingkah awalnya udah nyelonoh kayak banci taman lawang (?), terus sifat narsisnya yang membuatku ingin muntah diwajahnya, mending wajahnya ganteng kayak artis-artis tapi kalo wajahnya kayak duren yang gak rata itu, jijay deh liatnya..." kataku sambil mengibas-kibaskan tanganku.

"Sudahlah, kita lanjutkan nanti, kita sudah hampir sampai... Dan, jaga sifatmu Eli! Jangan buat ibu malu untuk yang kedua kalinya, oke?" tanya ibuku sebelum ia mau mengetuk pintu masuk ruang tengah kerajaan.

"Aku tahu bu..." jawabku. "Maaf... nanti aku bakal bersifat sopan kok..." kataku sambil bersiul-siul sambil memasang muka tidak bersalah.

Setelah ibuku mendesah pelan, dia mengetuk pintu tempat dimana aku dan ibuku akan menemui raja dan ratu. Err.. jangan lupakan pangeran bodoh tadi, arghh demi doujinshi Spamano kesayanganku! Kenapa aku harus bertemu orang aneh yang kerjaannya hanyalah bicara awesome, apa dia tidak punya kosakata lain?

"Masuk...!" terdengar suara seseorang setelah pintu diketuk oleh ibuku, dan kau tahu! Itu bukan Gilbert si bodoh _oh- _bagaimana kalau kita berikan sebuah panggilan _sayang_ untuk pangeran itu, yaitu Gilbert si bodoh... Oke, pikiranku sudah melenceng (baca: lagi).

Ibuku membuka pintu masuk dengan lembut, "Permisi," Ibuku dengan –_sok_- lembutnya menunduk sopan. Kami berdua memasuki ruangan, jujur, memang sih perasaanku agak ketar-ketir saat menemui raja dan ratu... semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa, amin. "Saya dan anak saya sudah datang."

"Ah-" sang ratu membalikkan badan, tersenyum lembut kepada kami... Eh... tersenyum, kok bisa, onk anaknya udah hampir mati di tanganku, apakah ini adalah kekuatan senyuman seorang ratu? Ah...! Silauuu...! Oke, aku lebay. "Duduk saja dulu, saya akan ambilkan minum."

Langsung saja ibuku menolak, "Ah, tidak usah repot-repot, saya sudah minum tad-"

"Tenang teh adalah minuman tercanggih -?-, terenak, tergokil -?-, dan banyak kasiat-kasiat dari teh, kalau kau mau bertanya silahkan ke ahli teh, Yao. Atau... kau mau scone buatanku? Ya?" tanya ratu itu sambil _bersparklin-sparkling_-ria.

"Uhmm... terserah ratu saja." jawab Ibuku halus.

Sang ratu dengan halusnya memberikan beberapa kue yang..._ukh..._ tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, dengan halus juga ia meseduhkan teh. "Jadi..." sang ratu mulai memulai pembicaraan juga mulai mencairkan suasana. "Siapa namaku nak?" tanya ratu itu halus.

"Elizabeta, Elizabeta Hedervary," jawabku sopan. "Uhm, senang dapat bisa bertemu Anda ratu."

"Ah- tidak usah memanggilku begitu. Panggil saja aku Alice," kata rat- oke, Alice. "Jadi... Menurutmu apa salah Gilbert, Eli? Apakah dia menggodamu? Atau... kau... pacarnya?" tanya Alice dengan terus-menerus.

"Ehhh... Bukan! Saya bukan pacarnya, uhm... saya juga baru bertemu dia tadi... saya tadi memukulnya karena..."

"Hemm...?" tanya Alice penasaran.

Ya Tuhan! Ada apa dengan suasana ini! Kenapa begitu formal! Arghh! Dan kenapa suasana ini mendebarkan! Sial...

"Aku memukulnya karena dia menyebalkan." jawabku dengan –_sangat_- jujurnya, sang ratu sempat terhenyak dengan perkataanku. Dan ibuku...memukul punggungku dan pandangan matanya sangat... _abstrak_.

"Maksud anakku buk-"

"Baru pertama kali aku menemukan gadis berani sepertimu..." kata Alice sambil memegang tanganku. "Aku akan panggilkan anakku dahulu, kalian tunggu disini dulu ya." Alice dengan mendadak berlari meninggalkan aku dan ibuku sendirian di ruangan itu. Dan ini bearti sebuah pertanda, ya pertanda..._buruk_.

"Eliii..." panggil ibuku, disampingnya terlihat aura-aura kelam, sungguh menakutkan. "Awas kalau kau ngomong sembarangan seenak jidadmu! Ibu bakal buang semua koleksi komikmu berikut dengan pemiliknya!" ancam ibuku.

"I-iya b-bu..."

* * *

><p>"APAAN SIH MA? MASA' AKU DISURUH NEMUIN PERUMPUAN JEJADIAN BEGITU! ENGGAK MAUU...!" teriak Gilbert, kacau, pikirnya, mana mungkin seorang seperti dia yang begitu awesome menemui seorang gadis yang gak awesome, nanti kan dia malah ketularan gak awesome.<p>

"BODO! YANG PENTING KAMU HARUS NEMUIN DIA! HEI ALFRED! YOU FUCKIN BLOODY GIT! BANTUIN NARIK ANAKMU YANG SATU INI!" dengan kata lain Gilbert harus pasrah dari tarikkan super sang ibu tercinta, dengan teriak-teriak gak jelas sambil narik-narik bajunya yang awesome dengan paksa. "KETEMU ATAU MAKAN SCONE MAMA!" ancam Alice.

"PAPA! TOLONG AKU MAU DIMAKAN SAMA MAMA!" teriak Gilbert sambil meronta-ronta, menurutnya ini adalah hari dimana ia sangat sial.

"Ah... kalian berdua tenang dikit bisa gak sih? Seharusnya kalian tuh kalian lebih bersikap seperti seorang hero yang hendak menyelamatkan seseorang dari marak bahaya, kare-"

"SAMA SEKALI GAK BANTU!" teriak Alice dan Gilbert dengan bersamaan, berhenti sebentar, tertawa sebentar, dan... mulai tarik-tarikan lagi.

"Kalian..."

Dasar, keluarga kerajaan yang aneh, mungkin dari luar memang terlihat sangat glamour, keren, sopan, lemah lembut, dan banyak hal lainnya, tetapi...

"MAMA JANGAN TARIK-TARIK AKU! NANTI MAMA KENA- ARGHH-"

"AYO SINI ANAK SETAN!"

"MAMA MEMANG SETAN! TAPI ANAKNYA ENGGAK! ANAKNYA KAN AWESOME!"

"YOU BLOODY WANKER!"

* * *

><p>BRAKK!<p>

"Maaf menunggu lama..." kata ratu Alice sambil tersenyum lembut, terlihat ia sedang menarik anaknya sendiri, yang tidak lain adalah Gilbert yang meronta-ronta meminta dilepaskan. "Maafkan anakku ya, dia memang sedang salting, mau ketemu Eli sih.."

Ekh, apa yang tadi ratu katakan? Dia.. mau bertemu denganku? Mimpi apa aku semalam?

"MAMA JANGAN MEMANIPULASI KEBENARAN! AKU KESINI KAN DIPAKSA SAMA MAMA!' teriak Gilbert sambil meronta tidak tahu arah. "MAMA LEPAS!"

"..." Ibuku hanya bisa bengong dengan pemandangan didepannya, pemandangan bak perang dunia tiga, aku hanya bisa terkekeh saat melihat dua anak-ibu yang sedang bertengkar, tetapi langsung saja ibuku memukul punggungku.

"Ohok."

"MAMAAAAAA! Hoek..." teriakkan Gilbert langsung saja diberhentikan oleh ratu Alice, dengan cara memasukkan sejumlah...-_uhuk-_ scone kedalama mulut Gilbert. Gilbert pun langsung tergeletak tidak berdaya, atau bisa dibilang _meninggal_. Turut berduka cita.

"Tenang juga akhirnya," kata ratu Alice. "Nah, sampai dimana kita tadi?" tanya ratu Alice sambil tersenyum ke arah ku dan ke arah ibuku.

"Uhm... maaf, tapi sepertinya keadaan pangeran..."

"Ah itu, tinggalkan saja, palingan nanti dia bangun lagi," kata ratu Alice tanpa dosa, dan untungnya tadi Elizabeta belum memakan scone buatan ratu itu, ternyata Tuhan masih sayang kepadanya. "Eh, kalian tidak perlu berdiri, duduk saja."

Aku dan ibuku akhirnya duduk lagi, setelah berdiri karena kericuhan antara manusia sok awesome itu. "Tadi... uh... ratu ingin memanggil dia," tunjukku kepada Gilbert yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. "Sebetulnya ratu, saya ingin bertanya, ada apa memanggilku kesini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Oh...itu... sebetulnya sih karena aku ingin _menjodohkanmu _dengan anakku ini." kata ratu Alice sambil memasang senyumnya.

"Ohh..."

...

...

"APUAAHHHH!" teriakku dan ibuku bersamaan.

Dan saat itu juga kehidupanku berubah drastis.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, halo, saya dateng lagi dengan fanfic terbaru milik saya, -yaialah-. Ya, sebetulnya tadinya maunya diselesein satu chapter, tapi ternyata ceritanya bakal panjang banget, jadi gak bisa di selesein dalam satu chapter, nah, ada yang berminat review? Dan, sebetulnya sih makasih udah mau ngereview :D<br>**

**Maaf ya, dengan ke-OOC-annya si Arthur (Alice) aku terpaksa genderbenderin si Arthur karena ceritanya di negara itu belom boleh yaoi. :D.**

**Nah, sekarang minta reviewnya ya **


End file.
